


Prompt 11 (Lorelei)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [12]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.“You’re teasing me again.”





	Prompt 11 (Lorelei)

Sunlight streams in through the windows casting Lorelei’s apartment in soft hues of gold. The light brings warmth into the cozy atmosphere and paints a picture of serenity. I sit on the couch with my laptop opened on my lap trying to hide the way Lorelei brings a smile to my face.   
She is seated at the kitchen table, hands around a mug of steaming coffee, and eyes closed in thought. Her face is entirely peaceful as she meditates and I have to stare at her in awe.   
Her hair is perfectly in place, she always looks like she just stepped out of a salon, and the corners of her mouth are almost quirked up in a smile. The sunlight outside casts her in a golden glow that brings shine to her face and clothing. She rests against the kitchen chair easily with one leg folded over the other. In her position, she resembles an ethereal goddess sitting upon a throne. She is the picture of warmth and peace and serenity.   
A bigger smile rises on my face. I ignore my laptop, work email still on display, and watch her openly.   
Suddenly she moves, straightens out her back, and her vivid green eyes open. She catches me staring and raises the coffee to her lips.   
“You’re staring at me again,” she comments. It is not scolding. Instead, I see the way her mouth almost lifts up in a smile before she hides it from view.   
My face feels warm and I look away moving my fingers over the keyboard typing in random letters to feign work.   
“I wasn’t,” I reply. My voice stammers just a little and I know I’ve been caught.   
Lorelei looks amused. The corner of her lip quirks up and she raises an eyebrow. “Is that why I could feel your stare from here?”  
I look away feeling even more embarrassed. Is it my fault that I can’t help but be captivated? If the world didn’t want me to be bi, it shouldn’t have made Lorelei so breathtaking.   
My fingers continue their assault on my keyboard, strings of gibberish still pouring on the open email, and I cough awkwardly. I need to change the subject before I melt into an awkward puddle of embarrassment.   
“Do you want to go the park? It’s nice outside?” I look out the window where the sun shines brilliantly.   
I admit I was never a fan of the outdoors until I had a reason to see the earth as something wonderful. That’s the effect she has on me. Lorelei has changed my perspective of the world. I now see nature as something almost holy. The earth pulses in her veins and makes everything around us feel breathtaking.   
Lorelei rises from her seat. She walks to the window and watches the light cascade through the blinds. The birds chirp outside as if trying to convince her to come out too. I don’t blame them. What wouldn’t want to have her in its presence?  
“Fitting change of subject, Gray,” Lorelei comments. She opens the window so that the warm summer breeze fills the loft.   
Caught in my plan, I bite my lip in embarrassment. I go through millions of different retorts in my head until I settle for the one that truly captures what I feel.   
“ **You’re teasing me again** ,” I note. Lorelei isn’t one to tease, but she does like to make fun of me from time to time. I can’t help but be torn between wanting to beam at the fact that she is opening up more to me and wanting to be flustered at being the one teased.   
“Am I? Sorry,” Lorelei turns back to me. She doesn’t look entirely sorry. Her eyes, as green as the grass outside, almost twinkle with amusement. It is such a nice sight that my embarrassment is quickly forgotten.   
Like always, I am struck by the beauty that is Lorelei Linden. I thank the deities out there that have blessed my life and allowed for my path to cross hers.   
My smile softens several fractions as Lorelei moves to the sink. Her coffee is finished and she rolls up her sleeves to wash the cup.   
I put my fingers on my lip and watch her. How is it that she can make a mundane task so ethereal?  
I abandon all of my attempts to appear normal and close the laptop with its long lines of random letters still on display. I get on my feet and approach where she works. I lean against the kitchen counter.   
“I meant what I said, you know, I really do want to go outside. I think it’d be nice to get out of here for a while,” I state.   
A nice outing with Lorelei seems like just the thing to make this day greater. Walking through the park with her always makes me feel more at ease.   
Once the mug has been washed and dried, Lorelei stores it in a cupboard. She glances back at me and I can see the soft look on her face. Where once her emotions had been an enigma, they have now become more open to me. She has let me in and is slowly becoming more expressive in my presence.   
“The park nearby or the one on the other side of town?”   
She inquires it like it matters. It doesn’t. I would go anywhere as long as she was by my side.   
I pretend to think on it for a bit, slip my hands into my pockets, and shake my head. “Whichever you want.”  
 _I’d go anywhere with you._  
Lorelei debates on this, mulls it over, before her love of nature wins out. She nods slowly and moves to the doorway. Her house keys are on the table and she stops by to pick them up.   
I follow her with a spring in my step. Once more, I’ve been able to convince her to go on a date with me.   
A pleased smile paints my features and I open the front door for her. She murmurs something about liking the fresh air and how a walk will do her good.   
I am only half listening. My attention is once more captivated by her beauty. Again, my heart rate spikes and another shiver of excitement climbs up my spine. I really have it bad for her.   
“You coming, Gray?” Lorelei glances back at me with a hand in her pocket. I realize I have been frozen at the doorway.   
Snapping out of my trance, I nod. “Coming!”  
I slip out the door and close it behind me. My body is still warm and giddy with the feeling of Lorelei so close.   
For the hundredth time in my life, I thank the deities for blessing me with her presence. Life is beautiful and breathtaking and I see it everyday when she is in it. God is a woman and I thank her for giving me the beautiful gift that is Lorelei Linden.


End file.
